Loving the lake
by coral crayon 26
Summary: Things start to stir as tensions between Marco and Star bloom because of Jackie, but Star managed to find a natural way to help her out, will the came come for Marco? Read the full tale to find out
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING. STAR VS THE FORCES OF EVIL IS OWNED BY DISNEY. THIS IS A FAN PROJECT AND NOTHING MORE. ALSO, THE REASON I DIDN'T CALL THIS "LOVE IN THE LAKE" IS BECAUSE THERE'S ONLY ONE CHAPTER WITH LEGIT LAKE LOVE IN IT AND I DIDN'T WANT TO BE PREDICTABLE. ENJOY!

It was a typical day at school for Star butterfly. Fight monsters, brush up on magic lessons(though only glossaric was willing to put effort into it), and trying to stay awake threw history class, just a typical school day. After nearly blowing up the science lab, the school bell rang.

"Who hoo, see you on Monday." Star said as she hopped up and ran out the door.

Star was zooming through the street, excited for the weekend. She finally made it back home, only to see she beat Marco home, again. She frowned as she realized what that meant, Jackie. Star was getting more and more annoyed and saddened from this. It's not that he wasn't happy that Marco finally got the girl he's been crushing on for years(though that might be more creepy than romantic) she was starting to get lonely from not having him around to be with her. She knew it would be best for her to get over her crush on him, but she couldn't help but have feelings for him, especially after everything they've been through. She wished she at least had something new in her social life to help compensate the quiet alone nights.

Marco finally arrived, lavender lip stick on his right cheek.

"Hey star, what's up?" Marco asked grinning

"You got alittle something right here." Star said as she gestured to his cheek.

"Oh, thanks." Marco said as he wiped Jackie's lip stick off

"So, you and Jackie got plans tonight?" Star asked half deadpan

"Yah, were heading to the movies tonight, Jackie got a new moped." Marco explained

"Cool, real cool." Star said as she turned on the tv

"Look star, I'm sorry I haven't been hanging with you for a while. Tell you what, how about we do something. Next week, just you and me." Marco said

"I'd love that." Star said as she smiled and hugged Marco until she heard an alarm go off

Marco then checked his watch

"Oh, I gotta get ready for tonight, see you later Star." Marco said as he ran upstairs

"Okay, see you later." Star said in a very bummed way

While she would would usually blast narwhals at giraffe monsters to feel better, she just didn't have it in her to fight them without Marco. Instead, she grabbed some of Marco's leftover nachos from the kitchen and just decided to watch tv.

Several hours later

Star was napping on the couch, laying on her back while hanging upside down until she heard the door open. To her semi annoyance, it was Jackie.

"What up Star." Jackie said

"Oh, hey Jackie." Star said, not really moving

"Is Marco ready yet?" Jackie asked

"I don't know, he hasn't come down since he got home." Star said, not really looking at Jackie

"I just hope he doesn't pick another mindless action movie." Jackie said

"But those are the best kinds of movies, all fun and no learning." Star retorted

"Okay, but I was more in the mood for something like comedy or…romance." Jackie said

This response made Star blush and tighten her fist, just as Marco came down in his usual attire, say for a darker red jacket and combed hair.

"Looking good Marco." Jackie said

"Thanks Jackie, one on let's go." Marco said as the two walked out

"See yah star." Marco said as he waved goodbye and the two were out

"Uuuuhhhhhhh, now what do I do." Star moaned

She was sick of those two together, it was making things more lonely around here, even with a basket of laser puppies running around. But Star was sick of just sitting around and decided to go ride her bike around before it got dark. She put on her helmet and pads and started peddling around. It was quiet for a Friday night, which was kind of weird given she's been used to monster attacks at this time, but after Ludo got his new army of rats and spiders she hadn't seen the old crew anymore. Even freaks trying to kill her would be more fun than moping like this. While thinking over, star suddenly realized she was now a few miles from home . She drove off course during her train of thought. She was about to turn around and head back home but was halted by a pothole that caused her to flip over and tumble off the side of the road. She rolled over until she was stopped by a shrub. She had a few cuts and bruises but otherwise she was fine. When she sat up she could see a sliver of light coming from the other side of some huge bushes. She struggled to get through them because of how this it all was, but she finally made it.

To her surprise, it was a huge lake with a huge tree route cutting off a part of it that she as now like a hot spring. It was like an all natural pool and hot tub. Star looked around and saw that the whole lake was obscure by a ring of huge trees and bushes, completely unseen by anyone. Star decided to check out the spring first. She slipped off her boots and sipped her toes in the spring. While fairly hot at first, she let the feeling sink in before dipping both legs into the spring. It was very cozy and deep as she couldn't feel the bottom of the spring. She laid down on her back and just let the warmth of the spring relax her feet.

She almost feel asleep until she heard a bird chirping. She took her feet out and dipped her finger in the spring.

"Uhhh, why didn't I bring a suit, oh yah I didn't know this existed before." Star said out loud

She dipped her hand in and swam it around until an idea popped in her head.

"If I don't have a suit, then I'll just have to go with the next best thing." Star thought with a coy smirk

Star looked around to make absolute sure that no one was around or that there was a chance that anyone could see her through the thick bushes. Once the made sure the coast was clear, she threw of her devil horn headband.

She followed this up by unzipping the back of her dress and letting it fall(after wiggling her wings out of it), peeling off her leggings, unclipping and tossing away her bra, and finally pulling off her frilly green panties. Once she was as all natural as the spring, she slowly eased herself into the water. It was still as warm but not as slippery as she thought it would be. She finally felt the bottom when she was in neck deep. It was smooth stone, which meant she wouldn't have any mush or mud to clean out of her toes. Star sat against the end of the spring and just relaxed. Her toned figure was given a feeling of calm and serenity she had never experienced before. It was like a soft massage all over her body.

She could feel her muscles loosen up and her inner body feeling cozy and toasty. She was feeling so good that her cheeks were now displaying lily flowers. She nearly fell asleep(again) but woke up as soon as she couldn't breath and saw that the sun had fully set.

"Oh man, I better get home." Star said as she climbed out

She grabbed her wand and pointed it at herself

"QUICKDRY TORNADO!" Star shouted as a mini tornado blow dryer her body. She grabbed a comb out of her dress pocket to uncurl her hair. Afterwards, she put her clothes back on and moved through the bushes to where her bike was.

She put her helmet and pads on and started biking up the hill. She zoomed through the lanes as this is when cars would start to zoom through the lanes to avoid early night traffic. After working her calves through several streets, Star was back home. She saw that Marco and Jackie weren't back yet, but for the first time in weeks, she was fine with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Star was in the middle of watching a movie when she heard the door open. It was Marco, back from his date

"Hey Marco, how was your date?" Star asked

"Not all that great." Marco said, clearly upset

"What happened?" Star asked

"Well, first we were stuck in traffic so we missed the movie, we had to wait for the next screening and had to wait for an hour just to get the our tickets, and of course the movie was terrible." Marco explained

"Come on, it couldn't have been that bad." Star said

"Oh it was that bad, it was so sappy and boring, the couple didn't even hug till half way through the film." Marco ranted

"Hey, I told her an action movie would have been better." Star said, shoveling some popcorn into her mouth

"You have no idea how right you are, but the night wasn't a total loss." Marco said

"Oh, what happened?" Star asked, turning away so Marco wouldn't see her frown

"Well, we did get to talk while waiting for the movie and it was just nice for us to be together." Marco said

"Oh, so at least it wasn't a total loss." Star said

"Yah, but I really gotta step it up next Friday, we're going bowling." Marco said

"Oh, well as long as she doesn't drop her ball on you it should be fine." Star said, trying to keep from sounding jealous

"Hey star, if you want you could come with us, it could be fun." Marco said

"That's sweet Marco, but I wouldn't wanna be a squeaky third wheel on your date, and of course they banned me from the alley until the end of the year." Star said

"Oh right, I forgot." Marco said back to her

"You send out one jawbreaker bomb ball and suddenly you're a criminal." Star joked

The two shared a small laugh at this. The two were then silent while the movie played.

"I'm gonna head up to bed." Marco said, breaking he silence

"Okay, goodnight." Star said as Marco walked upstairs

Star let out a small groan once Marco was out of earshot. She just couldn't help it. She wanted to be happy for him but she just had a hard time fully accepting it. She knew she could be beyond reckless at times but she knew for a fact that she had more of a connection to Marco than a girl he crushed on but never talked to before a year ago. She knew this was just her jealousy talking but she just couldn't believe it.

"I gotta go blow off some steam." Star thought as she grabbed the dimensional scissors

"Hope the 24 hour goblin fight are still going on, because I am ready to get my hands dirty." Star said as she hopped through the portal

MEANWHILE

Marco was in bed, starring at the ceiling. He was thinking about his date with Jackie. While he had a hard time admitting it to himself he knew it was a flop of a night. He had wanted to date Jackie for all these years and now that he had it, he just had a hard time knowing what to think. It's not that he wasn't happy with Jackie, he was. But he just had a hard time of knowing where things were gonna go from here. He was hopping to learn more about her and grow closer, but he honestly didn't know if this was what he wanted. Granted, he knew that assuming everything would just be perfect and no issues would ever come up would be a dumb thing to believe in, but he was hoping that things weren't starting to go downhill for them. He just felt like something was wrong with them but he didn't know what it was.

"Come on Marco, your just paranoid." Marco thought to himself

"Things are fine with Jackie, it was just an off date, you'll make up for it next week." He thought

Marco finally laid down to rest, unsure of whether he was right or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Star was riding her bike back to her little private lake since Marco was having his make up date with Jackie. This time she brought her swimsuit and matching swim cap. Once she hopped over the divider on the road she made her way down the hill.

"Ain't no tumbling this time." Star said as she stopped by some bushes

She hid her bike in the bushes to make sure no one would come looking and shimmied through the bushes until she saw the water again. The lowering sun made it look beautiful, the glistening sunlight beaming down at the clear water. She wasted no time in yanking off all her close and slipping her suit and cap on. Star then started running right for the lake.

"CANNONBALL!" Star said as she jumped up and landed in the water

She was surprised how it felt once she was completely submerged. It wasn't ice cold but it wasn't as warm as the hot spring either. It was like a warm hug from cool hands(if that makes any sense). She then swam up for air and took a moment to take it all in.

"Now this is what I call a swimming hole, say for the lack of a tire swing." Star said to herself

She thought about bringing one over next time but decided it would look to suspicious.

"I know, I'll just Magic a swing." Star said as hopped out and took her wand out of her dress pocket.

"Twinkle tire swing!" Star said as she pointed her wand by an empty patch of ground

She then blasted a orange beam and a silly faced tree sprouted from the ground, with a rainbow tire swing around one of its branches

"Man am I good." Star said as she set her wand down and hopped onto the swing. She then swung back and forth until she swung herself into the hair and dove right into the water. When she hit the water she swam a bit lower into the lake. It was too dark to see the bottom but she saw that it wasn't like the lake at the park or any swamp she saw on mewni. It looked clear and smooth from what little she could make out. She had to admit it was really weird seeing a like that lack such weirdness. She resurfaced to catch her breath and chilled out by the tree. Star let out a satisfied sigh which was immediately followed by a semi dissatisfied glare.

"Something feels off." Star thought to herself

She knew it wasn't t the water, the water was fine. She just felt like something was off. Star then looked over at her discarded dress and it hit her. She realized how fun it was to relax in the spring without her suit and she was missing the feeling of freedom.

"Well, no one is here and I always enjoy a little danger." Star said to herself

She swam over to her wand and zapped the face off of the silly tree.

"Sorry smiley, I don't need no peeping at my body." Star said

She stood in place for a bit. It wasn't like the hot spring where it was just like a bath and she thought nothing of it. Like any developing teenager girl, star felt insecure about her developing body. While she knew Marco would never judge her body, it was a fairly awkward 4 years since she started living with the Diaz family( _in this world, there was a 4 year gap between the end of season one and the end of season 2, with the events of season 2 taking place over the course of those few years)._ Her body was one of the most developed in the school, but this provided more problems than it lead on. She had to deal with her back and shoulders getting as sore as the rest of her body from her chest filling out, getting acne on her face and occasionally her arms and having to hide them till they went away, growing hair where she never wanted it, and the less said about the affects of that certain time every few weeks the better. It was a roller coaster of urges and desires that would have driven her to the breaking point if it wasn't for Marco and fighting monsters to get her through these awkward moments. She knew she would have to take her suit off sooner or later.

"Well, let's do this." Star said as she threw off her swimming cap

She then proceeded to unzip the back of her suit and peel the material off of her wet skin. Once she got her legs out, she tossed her suit over by her dress. For a moment, it felt strange, almost like she took off a layer of skin. But once she let it sink in, it felt amazing. It felt like she could just take it all in after taking it all off. It was like no constrictions or risk of riding up her butt. She admitted to herself it definitely was different, but in the best way possible.

She decided to swim around the lake for a bit to get used to the feeling. She then tried doing some breath strokes. It was rather weird, especially since she never tried swimming competitions without a wetsuit at least. It wasn't like she was faster but it definitely felt good. It was like a cool bath, but without a duck monster to drown. She decided to just doggy paddle around as she saw the pink sunset.

"All these years, and I never knew what I was missing, I should have gotten naked in a pool years ago." Star said as she swam around the lake

After a while she decided to rest on grass before she got all pruned up. She let out a sigh as the tip of the sun touched the lake. She could see the entire sunset in the water.

"Woooow." Star said

As she laid down, star began to think about Marco. She wondered how their date was going. She wanted it to go well but their was this little bit of her that wanted it to go south like last week. This worried her deeply. She didn't want Marco to be unhappy but at the same time she couldn't contain the fact that she had feelings for him. The two had been through so much and the fact that he went with a girl she barely knew just ignited such rage in her that she couldn't explain, let alone get over. She tried to get her mind off of it, but just felt stressed. While lost in her thoughts, she was starting to feel a build up of pleasure in her body. She didn't question but rather just rolled with it. It wasn't until she opened her that she realized what she was doing. She saw she had 3 fingers deep in her cave. She quickly pulled them out and deeply blushed at the revelation.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I did that." Star said to herself

She covered her face in her hair in embarrassment. Her mother told her that stuff like that was very unlady like and would scold her for such. As embarrassing as she felt over it, she couldn't deny that it did help with the stress.

"Maybe if I, no I can't, what if somebody sees me." Star thought

She was clustered in a sea of self battle over this and whether it was right to do it or not.

"Ok ok, I'll just do it for a little bit, and mom will never know." Star said as she peaked out the bushes just to make sure

"Alright, here I go." Star said as she laid down

Star then put too fingers into her damp cave. She let out a soft moan as she pushed her tips in and out of herself. She was starting to blush as she sped up the thrusting. In the heat of the moment, she started to squeeze her left breast as her pleasure was building. Her moans were starting to get very loud, almost to where she could be heard through the bushes. Star bit down on her dress as she put 3 fingers into her cave.

"Yes, yes, yeeeeees." Star said as she finally climaxed

Her juices sprayed the grass like weed killer. As star was catching her breath, she couldn't deny that she felt much more relaxed than she had in weeks. When she looked up she could see the moon coming up

"Oh man, I gotta get home." Star said

She dried off her body and put her clothes back on before going out of the bushes and grabbing her bike. She the peddled up the hill and used her wings to fly over the beam and get back on the road.

"I love that lake." Star thought to herself as she made her way back home


	4. Chapter 4

Star was in bed, writing down a few more spells in her personal book when she heard the front door open. Since the Diaz's were home that means it was obviously Marco. As he was walking up the stairs, she could hear him angrily mumbling to himself. She cracked a smile as it did sound kind of funny. As soon as he closed his door she decided to check on Jackie.

"Mirror mirror in my hand, text Jackie." Star said to her handheld mirror

"Finding Jackie" the automated voice said

Star then started texting jack about what was up

"Hi Jackie, how was your date ? ﾟﾐﾶ?￢ﾝﾤ"

"To be honest, not very good"

"Why, what happened?"

"Well first we had to wait for an open lane, then I accidentally slipped and dropped our food on Marco, and right before the final round he accidentally dropped the ball on my foot"

"Ouch, you alright"

"I'll be fine, but I'll be limping for a week or two"

"Well I hope you get better, Marco didn't sound very happy about it when he got home"

"I'd imagine after tonight"

"Im sorry things haven't been going well for you two lately"

"I know, but it was really sweet of him to try for me"

"Yah, he's like that with the people he cares about"

"Yah, that's true"

"So what are your plans next time"

"Well I was thinking of a skate park originally but since I can't skate for right now I think we'll just try a dinner date"

"That sounds cool"

"Thanks, anyway I gotta put some more ice on my bruise so I'll text you later"

"Okay bye ? ﾟﾘﾁ"

Star was starting to get worried. Star joked about the bowling ball thing and it actually happened. She wasn't one for paranoia but after things like losing glossarick and using evil spells made her wonder.

"I haven't been sabotaging their dates, right?" Star thought

As much as she could deny it, she knew deep down that her jealousy over Jackie and her sadness over not having Marco around as much was eating at her inside. She even tried to hide her emotions and be happy for them, she just couldn't help this feeling of cruelty building up inside her. She didn't want to hurt either of them, but she knew her emotions think differently.

"I don't want to break them up, but I gotta make sure if it's me or not." Star thought

She hung over her head upside down until she got an idea.

"I know, I can't use magic if I don't have access to my wand." Star thought

She wasn't skilled enough with wandless magic to do any harm so if she didn't have her wand with her on their next date, then she couldn't ruin it for them.

"But where to hide it?" Star thought while chewing on the handle of her wand

"Oooo, I got it!" Star said as she saw her closet

She thought that is she just tossed her wand in the closet on next week then their would be no problem.

"Star butterfly, you are a genius." Star said to herself as she relaxed back into her bed.

Several hours later

The whole Diaz household was asleep, but while everyone was in their beds, something was amiss. Within stars wand, all the spell beings were discussing amongst each other.

"Okay guys, star is acting really strange lately, she hasn't been casting spells as often and any magic she does use is used for basic tasks like hairdrying or water heating." Swath said

"I know spider, she hasn't given up on us has she." The narwhals said

"Now something is wrong with star, and we have to find out what it is, because if the wand is passed on to a new user, then we all reset into new beings until star reclaims us." Swath said

Everybody shuddered at the thought of that

"Come on guys, we have to help Star however we can." The unicorns said

"But we only enter their play of existence when star casts us, what can we do from here?" The laser puppies said

"I don't know, but star could need us now more than ever, and it's up to us to help however we can, whose with me?" Swath asked

"We are!" Everyone replied

"Spider, spider, spider!" They all chanted

"Then come on, we know this wand inside out, we must find a way to help star, now let's go." Swath said as they all scurried around the inside of the wand for answers.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, here we go." Star said as she opened her messy closet door

"See you tonight old friend." Star said as she chucked the wand in and locked the door

Star then kicked the key under her bed so she wouldn't be tempted to get it back

Star headed downstairs and saw Marco and Jackie were heading out the door

"Buy you guys, have fun." Star waved as the two headed out

"Thanks star, see you tonight." Marco said as they two walked out

Star decided to get something to eat before she headed out

"Hmmm, ooooo brownie cake." Star said as she pulled a piece and some milk out of the fridge

It was very chocolatey yet had a strawberry aftertaste

"Huh, weird." Star said as she took another bite

She checked the time and saw that about 10 minutes had passed

"Okay, time to see if my theory was right." Star said as she finished her snack and headed for he garage

Star hopped on her bike and started heading to her secret lake. She desperately hoped that this would work and that she wasn't the cause of their previous bad dates. Either way she wouldn't really be happy. If they didn't have a good date, than that would mean she was innocent but they would have a streak of bad dates. If they did have a good date, then she would actually be the culprit and caused all this with her magic. She just had to try and relax and see if it was her.

After a few more minutes of pedaling she finally made it to the cluster of bushes. She hid her bike as usual and climbed through, spitting out a few leaves as she made it to the other side.

"Ah, same as when I left it." Star said as she saw her tire swing was still there

Star wasted no time in getting naked and immediately stripped down to nothing. She decided to use the hot spring today as she needed to get her body relaxed and her mind off of Marco. She eased her feet in and rested on the warm rock.

"Ahhh, now this is what I call warm and cozy." Star said as she dipped her chin in the water

She always wondered what a spa on earth was like, as a spa on mewni was just a cave and some flaming rocks, but if this was anything like an earth spa than she had to check one out.

While relaxing in the steamy pool, star got to thinking. She thought about how complicated things had gotten since she got her wand. It wasn't gonna be all fun and action like she thought 4 years ago. Granted, she knew she'd have to worry about the responsibility of learned my new spells and the inevitability of becoming queen, but stuff like toffee and falling for a guy and losing her chances with him, on top of mewberty and regular body changing didn't make this all that easy. She sometimes wondered if things would still be as simple and fun as they were before she got the royal wand. The days when she went monster hunting with her dad and taking unicorns to ride into living trees.

"Huh, I just need to get my mind of of all this serious junk." Star said

Star than had a tingly feeling go up her body as a familiar idea popped in her head.

"Oh no, that was a one time thing, it's was so, so my mom would kill me if she knew I was doing it." Star said to herself

Though it wasn't normal(or at least her mom told her it wasn't) she could t deny it gave her a real feeling of pleasure and satisfaction. It was kind of hard to explain really. It wasn't like the adrenaline and satisfaction of fighting monsters or casting spells, but more in a passionate sense of satisfaction.

"Well, maybe one more time wouldn't hurt, I mean I am alone so it's not that bad." Star said to herself

Star then dipped two fingers into the water and started to touch and caress her cave. Star was already starting to moan from the feeling. It was a bit different now that she was in the water, but it still felt good. Star leaned back, resting her head on the grass as she started to pick up speed. Star's feels of pleasure and satisfaction was back in full force and she loved it. Her face was blushing bright red from this. She would be on so much trouble if her mother saw her doing this but she didn't care, because it just felt so good. As she was close to climaxing, star but another finger in.

"Oh yah, that's it, oh yah that is it." Star mumbled through her moans

Star used her free hand to bite on to cover up any noises as she reached her climax. She felt her juices shoot out like a magic blast, her body losing energy as she rested in the spring.

"Now that felt good." Star thought as she relaxed in the water

She relaxed their for a little bit longer before deciding to get out and cool off in the lake. She stepped to the edge and swam dived right in. It felt chilly at first but she soon got used to it and it started to become cool and soothing. She decided to just doggy paddle around and pass the time away. She couldn't help but feel satisfied after what she just did in the spring. It definitely helped with her frustration over Marco. She rested in the water for a bit, letting it a small yawn from exhaustion.

"It's getting late, is better get home." Star said as she swam out of the lake

She used her wand to dry off and quickly put her clothes back on to see if she was right. She hustled through the bushes, got her bike out, and quickly headed back home. She had no idea which outcome was better, as both would spell bad news, but whatever happened happened. After almost hitting a car she finally made it back home. As she left the garage she could hear the front door open, she quickly hid under the couch and peeked her eye out by the side.

"Okay, lets see if I was right?" Star thought to herself

As Marco walked in, she could see he had a couple stains all over his dress shirt and pants. He had a sort of defeated and humiliated look on his face but it was hard to tell from the angle she was in. Star felt both relieved and sympathetic at this revelation.

"Phew, so it wasn't me, so what is it exactly?" Star thought

Their dates had been going pretty well at first, so what was causing their bad dates. While it was hard to fully swallow, star thought that it might not be supernatural at all, maybe it was more a string of bad luck. Star didn't know whether to feel bad or not about this. She wanted Marco to be happy, she just couldn't help but be jealous of Jackie over him.

"Uh, if glossaric were here he could help me." Star thought in a flustered tone

If dealing with all their other problems wasn't bad enough, star now had some serious emotional problems and no one to talk to about it. She knew neither her or Marco's parents would help without making it awkward and embarrassing for her, and she couldn't talk to Marco about it for obvious reasons.

Huh, I wish I just had someone to talk to about this." Star whispered to herself as she headed upstairs

She climbed into bed and decided to just rest for tonight, praying an answer would come soon.

But as star finally fell asleep, her wand was starting to glow from the closet. And with it, a magical hand started to drag the wand across the floor and closed bled up to stars bed. The hand then morphed into several hands, with a growing mortal emitting from its entrance point. It then picked up star and pulled her into the portal.


	6. Chapter 6

Marco was stepping out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his hair and waist. He looked in the mirror and saw his 4-pack stomach.

"Huh, one day it'll come back." Marco said to himself

Marco stepped into his room and put his pjs on. He checked his phone and saw that Jackie texted him about how he was doing.

"Hey Jackie, I'm sorry about another flopped date."

"It's okay Marco, it's just been rough lately."

"I just wanna make these dates as special as I can."

"You know, there is one thing we can do that can make our next date VERY special."

"What?"

"Well, my parents will be out of town for the weekend, why don't you come over to my place tomorrow and we can have some fun ;)"

Marco was blushing bright red, he couldn't believe she was offering him something as sacred as her flower. He felt nervous and even a lump in his chest but he finally texted back.

"Okay, what time?"

"Come over to my house around noon and we can have some fun :), goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jackie."

Marco set his phone by his bed and his face blushed redder than his trademark hoodie. He couldn't believe what was gonna go on tomorrow. He just didn't know if he was ready for something like sex, at least not yet. Marco took a deep breath and tried to get some sleep for tomorrow, completely unaware of how things would go tomorrow.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Marco was getting dressed for Jackie, making sure everything was perfect for today. He was heading downstairs and decided to call Jackie real quick.

"Hey Jackie, I'm on my way over." Marco said

"Hey Marco, I've got a splitting headache, you don't mind if we cancel, do you?" Jackie said

"Cancel?" Marco said in a clearly disappointed tone

"Just kidding silly, hurry up and get over here." Jackie said giggling

"Okay, see you there." Marco said as he hung up

Marco walked out to the garage where his bike was and noticed star's bike close to his.

"I've haven't seen star yet this morning, I'm sure she's fine." Marco said as he opened the garage door and pedaled out

Marco was lucky that Jackie lived close by, he didn't want to stink for his lady when he got over. He was feeling both excited and very nervous as he rode over. On one hand, sex was amongst the most sacred and amazing things you could do with someone. On the other hand, he could be terrible and ruin her first time. Whatever happens, it'll be a day he'll never forget. After 5 more minutes he finally made it to Jackie's house. He made sure he wasn't sweating too much as he rang the doorbell. Marco was wiping off any sign of perspiration off as Jackie opened the door.

"Hey Marco." Jackie said

"Hey Jackie." Marco said as he walked inside

Jackie wasted no time as soon as she closed the door and immediately started kissing Marco. Marco was a little surprised but started kissing back. It lasted a whole minute before Marco broke their kiss to catch some air.

"Let's cut to the chase and go upstairs." Jackie said

Marco knew she was really in the mood and ran upstairs right behind her.

"Your pretty fast, even without your board." Marco said as she was in her bedroom way before he was

When Marco made it up he saw her bed was surrounded by candles and soft jazz music was playing.

"Wow, you really set the mood didn't you?" Marco asked as he heard the door close

Jackie was behind him, stripped down to only her bra and panties she quickly threw off Marcos hoodie and shirt as they're kissing continued. Marco broke their kiss as a revelation popped into his head.

"Wait, are you sure your parents are gone for the weekend?" Marco asked

Jackie let out a giggle and kissed him again before answering

"We're all alone Marco, and still it's a long drive away." Jackie said seductively

The two then started to make out again. Marco feeling up and down Jackie's back as Jackie was feeling down his 4-pack stomach. The two then got up and stood by the side of Jackie's bed. Marco reached behind Jackie's back and undid the buckle of her bra, causing the garment to fall to the ground. Marco was in awe as he touched her pair of C cups. Jackie blushed as she took his hands and put them on the fabric of her panties. Marco gulped as the two pulled down each other's garments. Marco being left in only his red boxers while Jackie stood before him in all her nakedness. Marco was blushing as red as his boxers and Jackie gave him a good look at her thighs and rear and she climbed into bed, leaving her boobs exposed. Marco then climbed on top of her and they started kissing again. Marco was starting to caress Jackie's breast and causing her to moan.

"Marco, aren't you going to take them off?" Jackie asked

Marco looked down and saw he still had his boxers on

"Oh right, sorry." Marco said as he stepped off the bed

Marco, still a little nervous about the whole thing, turned around as he took his boxers off, giving Jackie a good look at the back view. Marco then climbed back under the covers and they started to make out again.

"Marco, aren't you going to put something on?" Jackie asked

"But you just told me to take them off." Marco replied

"I'm talking about protection Marco." Jackie said

Marco just laid there, silent and wide eyes until Jackie said something

"Don't you have any?" Jackie asked

"Uhh, no." Marco said sheepishly

"MARCO." Jackie said in an irritated and disappointed tone

"I didn't know I'd have to." Marco admitted

"I texted you last night." Jackie said

"Where would I even get them?" Marco asked

The next minute was silent and awkward as the candles were melting the wax away

"All right, we can play, but we can't go all the way." Jackie said

"Okay." Marco said

The two started making out again. Marco was caressing one of Jackie's breasts. Making her moan. Marco tried pinching her nipple but it was clear that it hurt(and not in the good way) and he tried to recover by kissing, but he could see her rubbing her nipple out of the corner of her eye. Marco then had a sudden idea.

"Jackie, I could put it in real quick, then pull it out before anything happens." Marco explained

"What?" Jackie said

"Trust me." Marco replied

"You promise Marco?" Jackie asked

"I promise." Marco answered

"Okay." Jackie said

The two started kissing again as Marco slowly started to put himself inside her. Strangely, she didn't feel tight at all, it was more like a firm grip or wrapping packed around his rod. Marco went in all the way, but got nervous when he didn't feel anything.

"It's okay Marco, I was born without one." Jackie explained

"Oh, cause I thought…" Marco began to say

"Trust me, I'm 100% virgin, but not for long." Jackie said with a coy grin

Marco was blushing as he started thrusting. He was going slowly to savor the moment. Jackie let out a low moan as he kept going. As soon as Marco started picking up speed. As he did though, Jackie was having her head banged against the door. Jackie would have said something but she could tell from his closed eyes and moaning her name that he was too in the moment to notice. Jackie put her hand in between her head and the frame and tried to enjoy herself. Then, Jackie's cat walked in through her little door Jackie had put in. While Marco didn't notice, Jackie felt kind of awkward having her pet watch her have sex.

"Leo, shoo." Jackie said, but she wouldn't move

"Get out of here Leo, go away." Jackie said as she gestured her to leave

Leo wouldn't move. Jackie didn't want them to stop(especially since she didn't feel any build up yet. So she took one of her toys and chucked out the door

"Go get it Leo." Jackie said

Leo then walked out the little door and Jackie turned the auto lock on.

"Ah, finally." Jackie thought

Marco was starting to thrust really fast, banging Jackie while banging her head. Jackie kept saying "ow" every time he thrusted, like a bad comedy. Marco then felt his bios up of pressure finally stop. He then rested on top of Jackie, who wasn't as satisfied as he was. She tried to cover up her embarrassment over not climaxing(or even coming close) by trying to make out again. As she was kissing his face, she realized something. Jackie went wide eyed and flexed to make sure her suspicions were true.

"Marco?" Jackie asked

"Yah?" Marco asked back

"You went all the way didn't you?" Jackie said half frustrated

"You didn't take it out!" Jackie said sternly

"I was going to." Marco said blushing

"You left it in the whole time." Jackie said as she sat up and Marco finally pulled out

"Sorry, I was just lost in the moment and it felt so good." Marco explained

"You promised you'd take it out." Jackie said angrily

"I know I'm sorry, but it wasn't all bad." Marco said sheepishly

"You kept banging my head against my bed." Jackie said with her teeth gritting

Marco was both blushing and sweating with a face of self shame ever present. Jackie then cooled down and sat on the side of her bed, pulling her blankets off to cool down.

"Marco." Jackie said

"Yah Jackie?" Marco replied

"We need to talk." Jackie said

Marco was stepping out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his hair and waist. He looked in the mirror and saw his 4-pack stomach.

"Huh, one day it'll come back." Marco said to himself

Marco stepped into his room and put his pjs on. He checked his phone and saw that Jackie texted him about how he was doing.

"Hey Jackie, I'm sorry about another flopped date."

"It's okay Marco, it's just been rough lately."

"I just wanna make these dates as special as I can."

"You know, there is one thing we can do that can make our next date VERY special."

"What?"

"Well, my parents will be out of town for the weekend, why don't you come over to my place tomorrow and we can have some fun ;)"

Marco was blushing bright red, he couldn't believe she was offering him something as sacred as her flower. He felt nervous and even a lump in his chest but he finally texted back.

"Okay, what time?"

"Come over to my house around noon and we can have some fun :), goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jackie."

Marco set his phone by his bed and his face blushed redder than his trademark hoodie. He couldn't believe what was gonna go on tomorrow. He just didn't know if he was ready for something like sex, at least not yet. Marco took a deep breath and tried to get some sleep for tomorrow, completely unaware of how things would go tomorrow.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Marco was getting dressed for Jackie, making sure everything was perfect for today. He was heading downstairs and decided to call Jackie real quick.

"Hey Jackie, I'm on my way over." Marco said

"Hey Marco, I've got a splitting headache, you don't mind if we cancel, do you?" Jackie said

"Cancel?" Marco said in a clearly disappointed tone

"Just kidding silly, hurry up and get over here." Jackie said giggling

"Okay, see you there." Marco said as he hung up

Marco walked out to the garage where his bike was and noticed star's bike close to his.

"I've haven't seen star yet this morning, I'm sure she's fine." Marco said as he opened the garage door and pedaled out

Marco was lucky that Jackie lived close by, he didn't want to stink for his lady when he got over. He was feeling both excited and very nervous as he rode over. On one hand, sex was amongst the most sacred and amazing things you could do with someone. On the other hand, he could be terrible and ruin her first time. Whatever happens, it'll be a day he'll never forget. After 5 more minutes he finally made it to Jackie's house. He made sure he wasn't sweating too much as he rang the doorbell. Marco was wiping off any sign of perspiration off as Jackie opened the door.

"Hey Marco." Jackie said

"Hey Jackie." Marco said as he walked inside

Jackie wasted no time as soon as she closed the door and immediately started kissing Marco. Marco was a little surprised but started kissing back. It lasted a whole minute before Marco broke their kiss to catch some air.

"Let's cut to the chase and go upstairs." Jackie said

Marco knew she was really in the mood and ran upstairs right behind her.

"Your pretty fast, even without your board." Marco said as she was in her bedroom way before he was

When Marco made it up he saw her bed was surrounded by candles and soft jazz music was playing.

"Wow, you really set the mood didn't you?" Marco asked as he heard the door close

Jackie was behind him, stripped down to only her bra and panties she quickly threw off Marcos hoodie and shirt as they're kissing continued. Marco broke their kiss as a revelation popped into his head.

"Wait, are you sure your parents are gone for the weekend?" Marco asked

Jackie let out a giggle and kissed him again before answering

"We're all alone Marco, and still it's a long drive away." Jackie said seductively

The two then started to make out again. Marco feeling up and down Jackie's back as Jackie was feeling down his 4-pack stomach. The two then got up and stood by the side of Jackie's bed. Marco reached behind Jackie's back and undid the buckle of her bra, causing the garment to fall to the ground. Marco was in awe as he touched her pair of C cups. Jackie blushed as she took his hands and put them on the fabric of her panties. Marco gulped as the two pulled down each other's garments. Marco being left in only his red boxers while Jackie stood before him in all her nakedness. Marco was blushing as red as his boxers and Jackie gave him a good look at her thighs and rear and she climbed into bed, leaving her boobs exposed. Marco then climbed on top of her and they started kissing again. Marco was starting to caress Jackie's breast and causing her to moan.

"Marco, aren't you going to take them off?" Jackie asked

Marco looked down and saw he still had his boxers on

"Oh right, sorry." Marco said as he stepped off the bed

Marco, still a little nervous about the whole thing, turned around as he took his boxers off, giving Jackie a good look at the back view. Marco then climbed back under the covers and they started to make out again.

"Marco, aren't you going to put something on?" Jackie asked

"But you just told me to take them off." Marco replied

"I'm talking about protection Marco." Jackie said

Marco just laid there, silent and wide eyes until Jackie said something

"Don't you have any?" Jackie asked

"Uhh, no." Marco said sheepishly

"MARCO." Jackie said in an irritated and disappointed tone

"I didn't know I'd have to." Marco admitted

"I texted you last night." Jackie said

"Where would I even get them?" Marco asked

The next minute was silent and awkward as the candles were melting the wax away

"All right, we can play, but we can't go all the way." Jackie said

"Okay." Marco said

The two started making out again. Marco was caressing one of Jackie's breasts. Making her moan. Marco tried pinching her nipple but it was clear that it hurt(and not in the good way) and he tried to recover by kissing, but he could see her rubbing her nipple out of the corner of her eye. Marco then had a sudden idea.

"Jackie, I could put it in real quick, then pull it out before anything happens." Marco explained

"What?" Jackie said

"Trust me." Marco replied

"You promise Marco?" Jackie asked

"I promise." Marco answered

"Okay." Jackie said

The two started kissing again as Marco slowly started to put himself inside her. Strangely, she didn't feel tight at all, it was more like a firm grip or wrapping packed around his rod. Marco went in all the way, but got nervous when he didn't feel anything.

"It's okay Marco, I was born without one." Jackie explained

"Oh, cause I thought…" Marco began to say

"Trust me, I'm 100% virgin, but not for long." Jackie said with a coy grin

Marco was blushing as he started thrusting. He was going slowly to savor the moment. Jackie let out a low moan as he kept going. As soon as Marco started picking up speed. As he did though, Jackie was having her head banged against the door. Jackie would have said something but she could tell from his closed eyes and moaning her name that he was too in the moment to notice. Jackie put her hand in between her head and the frame and tried to enjoy herself. Then, Jackie's cat walked in through her little door Jackie had put in. While Marco didn't notice, Jackie felt kind of awkward having her pet watch her have sex.

"Leo, shoo." Jackie said, but she wouldn't move

"Get out of here Leo, go away." Jackie said as she gestured her to leave

Leo wouldn't move. Jackie didn't want them to stop(especially since she didn't feel any build up yet. So she took one of her toys and chucked out the door

"Go get it Leo." Jackie said

Leo then walked out the little door and Jackie turned the auto lock on.

"Ah, finally." Jackie thought

Marco was starting to thrust really fast, banging Jackie while banging her head. Jackie kept saying "ow" every time he thrusted, like a bad comedy. Marco then felt his bios up of pressure finally stop. He then rested on top of Jackie, who wasn't as satisfied as he was. She tried to cover up her embarrassment over not climaxing(or even coming close) by trying to make out again. As she was kissing his face, she realized something. Jackie went wide eyed and flexed to make sure her suspicions were true.

"Marco?" Jackie asked

"Yah?" Marco asked back

"You went all the way didn't you?" Jackie said half frustrated

"You didn't take it out!" Jackie said sternly

"I was going to." Marco said blushing

"You left it in the whole time." Jackie said as she sat up and Marco finally pulled out

"Sorry, I was just lost in the moment and it felt so good." Marco explained

"You promised you'd take it out." Jackie said angrily

"I know I'm sorry, but it wasn't all bad." Marco said sheepishly

"You kept banging my head against my bed." Jackie said with her teeth gritting

Marco was both blushing and sweating with a face of self shame ever present. Jackie then cooled down and sat on the side of her bed, pulling her blankets off to cool down.

"Marco." Jackie said

"Yah Jackie?" Marco replied

"We need to talk." Jackie said


	7. Chapter 7

Star woke up, but not in her bedroom, but in what looked like a college dorm. She saw her different wand designs on the wall, a memory book of all of her and marco's adventures, and even wall of defeated foes that took up a whole corner of the top

, or of what of the room there was. The room was about half done, with the other half an incomplete void of whiteness with a rainbow trail connected the existent to the non existent. She climbed out and saw that she wasn't in her night gown and mask, but her normal everyday outfit. She also noticed she didn't have her wand and that glossarick wasn't even there.

"Okay, I need to stop messing around with space and time." Star said as she walked to the door

She hesitated for a brief moment before finally opening the door. When she walked out, the door behind her closed and she saw it had "Star butterfly, current princess of mewni" written on it in her penmanship. She looked around and saw multiple rooms with different names and symbols on them. But what caught her attention was that she could hear voices coming from below. She peered over and saw a common room full of royal queens. Some of them looked as though they came from thousands of years ago. She saw a staircase and decided to take a look.

Star felt a bit hesitant half way, thinking she might actually be dead. She didn't know how she died or that she would die in such a lame way but she kept going just to see what was going on. When she reached the final step, she saw what looked like her grandmother, except she looked like she was in her 20's.

"Aww, your finally awake." She said as she gained the attention of the other queens

Star was suddenly greeted by what felt like 20-30 different girls who looked very similar to her. Some were brunettes, redheads, shaven, were darker skin, orange skinned, had diamond cheeks, sun cheeks, demon eyeball cheeks, and a thousand different smiles

"Uhhh hi, and you all are?" Star asked, really wanting to know what the heck was going on

"Oh of course, we are the past queens of mewni." Several said in unison

"Wait, this is where I'm gonna go when I die." Star said, her eyes sunken in

"Oh no darling." A purple and magenta hair colored girl said

"We are all the preserved memories of the queens long since passed, or memories and personalities are preserved in the wand so that our legacy and power is preserved forever." They explained

"Long since passed, oh my gosh a I really…" star started to say I'm a terrified tone

"Your not dead child, we brought you into a part of your wand." One queen said

"Oh, wait PART OF my wand?" Star said in confusion

"There are multiple fragments of your wand: including Memories, spell quarters, magic road, dimensional gate, and princess quarters of course." A very booming voiced queen said

"So, why did you bring me here?" Star asked

"So many questions deary, well we brought you here because your having some boy troubles." Grandmother butterfly said

"Say what?" Star said blushing bright red

"We can see your life through your wand dear and your having issues with your best friend Marco." One Queen said

"Such a handsome boy." One queen muttered

"And quite the fighter. Another blue haired queen added

"You've has a crush on him for some time and even though you want him to be happy with his girlfriend, there's that thought in the back of your head that keeps you away from full acceptance." Grandmother butterfly said

"Okay, I like him but I can't force him to like me, I want him to be happy with who he wants." Star admitted as she sat down and grabbed a snack off the table in the middle

"Hmm, boys are nothing but trouble anyway." A very brawny witch next to star said

"That's enough Alexis." One queen snapped

"I told you it's ALEX." Alexis barked

"Whatever, the point is we feel you'd need someone to talk to, someone with lots of experience with relationship issues like this, and why have one when you can have them all." A red haired queen said

"I don't know, I just can't stand them like this and that makes me hate myself for resenting them together." Star admitted, curling herself up into a ball

"We've all been though stuff like this before Sweetheart, we've all had moments of trouble and heartbreak, and we've all managed one way or another." A pink haired queen said to her

"Well what should I do?" Star asked, her eyes all misty

"Well first, stop crying." Another masculine queen said as she handed Star a tissue

"Thanks." Star said as she wiped her eyes

Stars grandmother sat next to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Things like these are always hard, you just seem so lost and confused and there doesn't seem to be a clear answer, but that's because things like these don't always have clear answers star." Grandmother butterfly told her

"I just feel so frustrated and spiteful about it." Star admitted

"Yah, but that sweet swimming hole helps." A few queens joked

"It's quite a place." A few more added

"Especially for things your mom won't let you do." A couple more quipped

Star was blushing even redder now and looked like blood would pop from her cheeks. Grandmother butterfly silenced them all and looked back at Star.

"Listen star, I know you care for him as he cares for you, you should make amends for this and confront your problems, tell him how you really feel about everything that's been on your mind, let him know how you've felt about all of this, know that no matter what, even if you meet someone else, you two will always have each other." Grandmother butterfly said

"Are you sure this will make me feel better?" Star asked, her nose dripping a bit

"I do." Grandmother moon assured

"Your never gonna get anywhere just bottling it all up, you gotta let your emotions free girl." A very perky girl said

"You'll never be able to move on until you resolve this." Another Queen with star shadow on her eyes said

"Yah, your right." Star said as she wiped her nose and sniffled a bit

"If you ever need someone to talk to, all you need to do is ask." The queens explained

Thanks multiple great grandmas." Star said as she waved and a Portland opened under her feet and swallowed her

Star then was spat out by her wand and fell onto her bed.

"Whoh, did that really just happen?" Star asked herself as she picked up her wand up

The wand let out a glow to give her the answer she needed

"Crazzzy." Stat said as she settled down onto her bed

Star walked downstairs and saw Marco had just walked in, having a very gray and glum look on his face.

"Oh Marco, great timing , I need to talk." Star said as she zoomed over to him

"Not now Star, I'm not in the mood." Marco said as he walked by

"What's wrong Marco?" Star asked

"Well.. you see


	8. Chapter 8

"YOU BROKE UP?!" Star said in complete shock

"Yes, we did." Marco said grimly

"Wait, but why?" Star asked

"She said it just wasn't working out, that we just didn't mesh with each other as well as we thought, that it wasn't either of our faults, it just didn't fit." Marco said, forcing out every word like he was puking knives

"Oh Marco, I can't believe…" Star started to say but Marco just walked by

"I just wanna be alone now." Marco said as he put his hoodie up over his head and walked upstairs

Star was in complete shock. She'd spent so long being jealous over him being with Jackie, and after she was finally about to put it to rest, this happens. Even though there was proof that none of their bad luck was her fault, she somehow felt responsible. It was like she played a pet even though she did. I thing wrong. The following week was very awkward and gloomy. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz were visiting long distant relatives so it was just them for the next 2 weeks, and half of it was anything but fun. Marco hardly came out of his room, only to use the bathroom. He barely ate anything and star ones any funny routine was uncalled for in this situation. She tried spending the day with pony head and even the tadpoles but nothing got Marco out of her mind. Star even tried to call Jackie and get her to get back together with him.

"He's miserable without you Jackie."

"Hey, this hasn't been fun for me either, I feel just as sad as he does."

"Then why don't you get back together?"

"Our relationship has been nothing but first time luck and the rest of it has been stuck in denial trying to make it work, not even sex could make it work."

"What a minute, WHAT?!"

"It wasn't actual sex Star, at least not whatever bad comedy scene we were doing."

"Again, WHAT?!"

"Okay look, we tried everything but it wasn't working okay, I just want to be alone now."

Star tossed her phone away, wishing she didn't hear those last 3 sentences. The fact that even Jackie didn't want to latch things up meant this was gonna suck. It had been 2 more days and Marco was still glum. Star felt like there was nothing she could do. She was about to ask glossarick when she saw her wand and remember what the queens of old had told her.

"I can't fix their relationship, but I can't let Marco stay like this." Star said

Star grabbed her wand and went traveling around the universe. She made deals, met up with old friends, fought off some monsters to let off some steam, and finally got everything she needed before warping back to earth. She then went to marco's room, only to find Marco had his face on his pillow with the lights and blinds closed.

"Hey Marco." Star said in her perky tone

"Hey Star." Marco said dryly from her pillow

"How you feeling?" Star asked

"Not good Star." Marco said as he stood up

Star's eyes widened and she had to step back to get a full look at him. Marco had bags under his eyes, his hair was messy, his smelled fairly ripe, and his lips looked dried up.

"Wow, Okay you need some cheering up Star said as she looked up and down his unwashed hoodie

"Star, I'm not in the mood for any zany adventures right now." Marco said as he laid back down

"Well I don't mean that, we'll sort of, I mean you and I should have a night out." Star said as she pulled him back out

"What, you mean like a date?" Marco said

Star blushed for a brief moment before responding

"Well uh… he he no, I mean like just us hanging out and having a fun night together, as best buds and all." Star said trying not to sweat

"Actually, that does sound nice, I'm in" Marco said as he gave Star a small grin

"Awesome, it's this Saturday at 4:00, your gonna feel better than ever." Star said as she gave Marco a hug

Marco slowly hugged her back and she smiled

"And Marco, please take a shower, you really need it." Star said as she stepped back a bit

"Oh right, thanks." Marco said as he walked to the bathroom

"Phew, well that worked, nice work Star." Star said to herself, patting her own shoulder

Star the headed down to the garage and grabbed her bike

"I need a little me time." Star thought as she pedaled off to her secret spot


	9. Chapter 9

Star was lazing in the hot spring, heat boxing to herself. It'd be just the kind of thing pony head and her would do at a rave, except they'd back glow sticks and she wouldn't be naked(obviously). Star eased herself in until her nose was poking out above the surface. It felt great every time she went here, though she wonder whether or not she was lonely with it just being her here.

"Hmmm, could I even bring someone else here?" Star thought

Not that she couldn't bring her friends for some fun, but the probably was her preferred attire, or lack there of. She got so accustomed to swimming naked since she found this place that she was honestly considering doing it in a neighbors pool. Obviously she'd get arrested but it felt so tantalizing here that it's be worth a try. But she knew her mewni friends would just make this weird, her parents would just make it awkward, Marco's friends a little bit of both plus might make a mess of things, but then there was Marco.

"Marco?" Star said as she got up and blushed

Even with the come and go crush phase this was still an odd thing to think about. Yah they were best friends and did a lot together, even going to the beach and to pool parties, but not this. This was something more personal and even intimate. She still liked him and they went through a lot together, but this was just…hard to even describe. He was having a hard time though with Jackie(yah if it didn't work once it wouldn't work again) but he wouldn't be up for skinny dipping with her. They were close but not that close, right?

"What am I thinking?" Star said as her blush spread around her face

The heat was clearly boiling her brain so she hopped out and decided to swim in the lake and cool off. She still couldn't get the idea out of her head, so she'd use the only thing worth remembering from school, mindless distractions. She tried making a big slide to go off of, but as soon as she tried the water from her skin rubbed off to fast and her butt screeched against.

"Ooooo, why did I think of this slide first?" Star said as she zapped it into a moderately sized(gottta keep the secret) water slide. This time was much more fun as she zoomed down and skipped across the water a bit before sinking under. She laughed as she reached the surface and swam back to go again. With each one she added something new like bouncing bumpers, sprinklers, and even a bubble stream. It was a lot of fun until she realized how much noise she was making and zapped it all away. Luckily, only a bird stopped by and squawked at her tree swing before zooming away. Star was hiding under the water till it left. She coughed up a bit of water before resting on the grass again.

"Geez, they were right about my magic approach after all." Star thought as she chucked her wand back a bit. She decided to mess around and use her hand magic to try and make some water people like her mom did once. She started simple and made a tiny star, making her skate across the water like an ice skater.

"Hehe, cute." Star said as she made her dance around

Star just kept fooling around as her mind started to wander. Unbeknownst to her, a water Marco formed and started dancing with her. Star was a little concerned but tried to stay collective.

"They're just dancing, that's all I'm thinking about." Star said aloud

The two started to waltz for a bit which seemed fine, until the water Marco dipped star. The real star was blushing as the the leaned in. Before what she was afraid of would happen, they splashed back into the water. Her moment of relief was short lived as they splashed up and were kissing, both bare chested and a heart around them. Star looked down to confirm she was still the one doing this before blasting it away with a rainbow blast.

"What the heck, that couldn't be me doing that. This lake is freaky magic and it's playing tricks on me." Star said protesting

Her theory was immediately crushed as she felt the grass around her was wet, even though she already dried off a while ago. She was blushing red enough to blend in at a blood bank now.

"No no no no no, I can't feel that way about him, it's just…just." Star babbled

She was at a loss for words. The kiss in the booth was bad but this. Was she seriously horny for him, especially after he just dealt with a break up. This was wrong either way she looked at. She immediately got dressed and peddled back home. She didn't so much think the pool was doing this, but how could she be feeling THIS way about him. It was nightfall when she got back and rather than go up to her room, she decided to sit in the living room in near darkness. She laid her head back, just trying to make sense of how she really felt about him. Was this another crush phase, was it genuine, or did she just wanna roll in the hay. She was debating all of this in her head for almost an hour before she finally decided on something.

"I'll take him there Saturday and see how he feels." Star whispered to herself

She still was a bit on edge so she grabbed some milk and coffee and decided to wait on the couch a little bit longer


End file.
